Birthday day out
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday, What does Misaki have planned? ONESHOT


The sun was shining through the curtains making Misaki groan and rub his eyes, He sat up and yawned, He smiled slightly has he felt the arm around his waist tighten.

Misaki was still awful shy when it came to sex and hadn't instigated it yet but he was getting more confident around his lover, He often cuddled up to Usagi if both were watching tv on the sofa, He would also kiss his lovers cheek at random times and he said 'I love you' more often, of course not as often as Usagi but often enough.

But that was all going to change today, Misaki was going to do something he had never done before, as today was a very special day, It was Usagi's 33rd birthday and Misaki was determined to make it one the man would remember.

Misaki quickly out out of bed and searched around for something to wear, He saw Usagi's shirt that he had worn last night before he came in from his meeting and immediately devoured Misaki. Misaki put it on and buttoned some of the buttons , He then headed downstairs to make Usagi's favorite breakfast then after that he would put his plan into action.

Misaki was making pancakes with syrup,He cut them into heart shapes as he knew Usagi would love it.

Speak of the rabbit the was making his way down the stairs right as we speak. Misaki looked up and smiled at his lover. Usagi smiled back and sat at the table.

"Good morning Usagi-san" Misaki said with a smile, He put his lovers plate down in front of him and kissed Usagi's cheek.

"Good morning Misaki, My someones in a good mood today" Usagi chuckled.

"Well I have no reason to be in bad one, Now eat up and get ready we have a lot to do today" Misaki said, He had planned this for three months now and couldn't wait to show Usagi everything he had done to make sure this birthday was one the author would not forget.

"Ohh, Like what?" Usagi couldn't recall what made today so special, But if Misaki wanted to do something with him then he wasn't going to protest.

"You'll have to wait and see, It's a surprise" Misaki replied simply finishing his pancakes. He put his plate in the sink and headed upstairs to change.

Usagi just chuckled and done the same. Once he got to his and Misaki's bedroom and saw the younger man in only boxers he was about to try and touch him only to be stopped by Misaki. he was shocked Misaki long ago stopped protesting.

"Not now, Later we have to get ready or we'll be late!" Msaki exclaimed. Usagi knew Misaki was being serious so just went with what the younger man said.

Soon both men were dressed and walking towards the elevator. Misaki shyly grabbed Usagi's hand intertwining their fingers. Usagi smiled at the small gesture and let Misaki lead him to wherever they were going.

They walked down the street their hands intertwined talking about random things. Usagi wondered where they were going but didn't question it, He trusted Misaki enough to know they younger man would never put him in danger

They arrived at the cinema some time later "Wait here while I go and get the tickets" Misaki said letting go Usagi's hand. Misaki walked to the ticket desk and got two tickets to the movie Usagi said he would like to see. He made sure he got seats at the back of the cinema room.

He walked back to Usagi and took his hand again "Come on the movies starting " Misaki said dragging Usagi into the room. Usagi just followed his adorable little lover.

They went and took they're seats, Usagi still didn't know what movie it was, The moviecredits started and Usagi's eyes widened, It was the movie he wanted to see but Misaki didn't as it was a horror movie.

"Misaki are you sure you want to watch this?" Usagi asked concerned

"I'll be fine, Usagi-san if i get to scared I'll just look away" Misaki said, He didn't want Usagi to know he picked this movie so he would have an excuse to cuddle in to Usagi.

"Okay, If your sure" Usagi said and turned to the screen. The movie was about a young teenage boy who got bullied by everyone even bu the girl he liked, He committed suicide and his spirit came back and killed everyone who bullied him.

A really scary scene came up and Misaki snuggled into Usagi-san hiding his face in the mans chest, Usagi just smiled and wrapped an arm around the young boy. They stayed like that for the remainder of the movie.

Once the movie was over the two walked out of the cinema hand in hand. Misaki was pale from all the blood the movie had in it.

"Thank you Misaki, you really didn't have to watch the movie but you did" Usagi said smiling at his lover.

"I-it's okay Usagi-san it was just a tad gruesome nothing to scary" Misaki said trying to sound convincing. Usagi smiled and squeezed his lovers hand.

"Are we going home now so I can eat you up?" Usagi said with a smirk

"N-not yet, We still have a few more stops" Misaki said leading Usagi across a road to a small cafe he had read about. Usagi just let Misaki lead him.

"I like this cafe, Nii-chan used to bring me here all the time" Misaki explained " I thought it would be nice to have lunch here"

"Okay we haven't eaten out in a while" Usagi said smiling. Misaki's hheart was racing as it was getting closer to the big finale of the night.

"Right, So what do you want? I'm paying for it" Misaki said sternly

"You don't have to, I can easily pay for it myself" Usagi said

"No, it's okay I've been saving up" Misaki said, It was true, He wanted this to be a day Usagi would remember.

"Ohh? How long have you been planning this" Usagi asked with his trademark smirk

"N-none of your business, Just order something, baka" Misaki blushed. They both ordered and eat they're food.

"Foods nice here" Usagi said.

"I know right? I loved it here" Misaki smiled recalling child hood memories.

Once both men had eaten it was 3:00. Misaki lead Usagi to a park Misaki liked to come to.

"It's really quiet for a childrens park" Usagi commented.

"Not many people know about it, I found it when I was ten and went out exploring, Hardly anyone comes here" Misaki said, He then dragged Usagi over to a swing and sat on one.

" Seems like a good place to think" Usagi said looking around, It was a simple park with only a swing set A slide and a roundabout, It was covered with trees around it and a small path.

"It is I came here all the time to think about stuff" Misaki replied then started swinging back and fourth. Usagi smiled and went behind Misaki's swing and started pushing it. Misaki giggled quietly and let Usagi push him.

The lovers played at the park for an hour before Misaki exclaimed it was time to go or they would be late. Usagi let his lover once again take him somewhere.

They ended up at the Ferris wheel Usagi smiled, They seemed to end up here a lot. Usagi was about to step on a random cart when Misaki stopped him.

"No, Usagi-san we're getting on cart nine" Misaki said, Usagi was confused about why they had to get that cart but trusted Misaki's decision. They got on cart nine and sat down letting they wheel take them around.

"Misaki, why did we need to get on this cart?" Usagi asked.

"Because, This one is special"

"how so?" Usagi was curious now

"Don't you remember? this is the cart where I first told you that I love you" Misaki said with a smile. Usagi's eyes widened for the second time that day. Misaki was indeed right.

"Wow, Misaki this has been an absolute wonderful day" Usagi said.

"It's not over yet" Misaki said with a smile

"But it's dark out now, what can we possibly do?"

"You'll see" Misaki smiled, It quiet for a while, The cart was nearing the bottom before Misaki spoke up again.

"I love you, Usagi-san" Misaki said

"I love you too, Misaki" The older smiled. Misaki stood up and gave Usagi a kiss...on the lips. Usagi was surprised yet again, Misaki had never kissed him on the lips before. Just before Usagi could kiss back Misaki pulled away.

"Come on, It should be all set up now" Misaki smiled at Usagi's reaction to the kiss.

"What will be all set up?" Usagi asked

"You'll see" Misaki smiled

"you keep saying that Usgi smirked.

Misaki led Usagi up a hill just to see Hiroki and Nowaki getting ready to leave. Now Usagi wa beyond confused.

"Hiroki, what are you doing here" He asked, however he was totally ignored.

"Thank you Kamijou-Sensie, You too Kusama-san" Misaki said with a big smile.

"No problem kid, hope he likes it" Hiroki said

"You're welcome Misaki-chan" Nowaki smiled. The egoist couple bid there goodbye and left hand in hand.

"Misaki whats going on" Usagi asked

"Usagi-san, There's a surprise at the other side of the hill, I couldn't set it up as i was busy the whole day with you but Kamijou-Sensie and Kusama-san offered to help once they found out what I was up too" Misaki smiled and led his lover to the other side of the hill. This place was usually excluded from every one but it seemed Misaki managed to get permission to go there.

Usagi saw a beautiful picnic laid out for them, His eyes widened for the hundredth time that day. He followed Misaki to the blanket where they both sat down.

They ate the delicious food, once they were all done Usagi asked " Misaki this day has been one of the best, but why did you do all this my love?"

"Happy birthday, Usagi-san" Misaki said, Usagi was surprised yet again, He had forgotten it was his birthday. He smiled and hugged his lover.

"thank you Misaki, I love you so much" Usagi said.

"i love you more than anything" Misaki said before kissing Usagi, Usagi kissed back He felt Misaki lick his lips and let the boys tongue through them. They're tongues danced as they gripped onto each other.

Usagi felt himself get pushed back and broke the kiss, He saw his beloved straddle him, Surely Misaki did not want to play Seme?

Misaki saw the look on his lovers fave and chuckled.

"don't worry I don't want to be Seme, Just tonight, you sit back and relax and let me do all the work" Misaki said and kissed Usagi again. Usagi kissed back.

Misaki broke the kiss and kissed Usagi's neck, He unbuttoned the mans shirt and kissed down his chest. Usagi groaned quietly as Misaki's tongue flicked over his nipple, Misaki's hands traveled down and unbuttoned Usagi's trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. Usagi kicked both of them off.

Misaki got his head in between Usagi's legs and kissed the head of his half erect cock. Usagi groaned a little, Misaki smiled and took Usagi in his mouth, He would never admit it but he had been practicing on lollypops so he could be good.

Usagi groaned loudly as Misaki sucked him, The boy was quite good despite no experience. His hand tangled in the boys hair while his other one gripped the blanket. Misaki sucked and swirled his tongue until Usagi came in his mouth, Misaki swallowed every last drop.

"Wow that was amazing, you're really good at that my love" Usagi commented. Misaki just smiled and undressed him self,

The sight of his lover nacked brought Usagi back t nearly full erect. Misaki stocked Usagi's cock until it was fully hard again. Misaki kissed Usagi on the lips again. He broke the kiss and reached into the picnic basket and got out a bottle of lube.

Usagi was about to take it off him to prepare the boy but Misaki stopped him.

"Uh-nuh, Sit back and relax remember" Misaki said

"But Misaki you need to be prepared otherwise it will hurt tomorrow" Usagi said concerned.

"I-I know" Misaki said then without any further words he coated two of his fingers with lube and stuck them in himself. Usagi watched his lover and was extremely turned on.

"Misaki" He whisper moaned, Misaki moaned his name and took his finger out. He then hovered over Usagi-san and straddled him again. He lubed up Usagi's cock.

Misaki positioned himself above Usagi's cock and slowly lowered himself down on it. Usagi groaned at his lovers tightness while Misaki moaned in slight pain and pleasure.

Once he had all of Usagi in him he waited for a moment to adjust to Usagi's size. "I love you" Misaki whispered before moving up and down.

Usagi groaned as his lover began moving he loved having Misaki ride him. Misaki for his part never knew how pleasurable it could be to be on op, he as defiantly doing this again. He moaned loudly and moved faster and harder.

"ahh Usagi-san" He moaned and moved faster wanting more. Usagi was groaning and gripped Misaki's hips. Misaki leaned down and kissed him quickly.

Usagi thrusted upwards trying to find Misaki's sweet spot, He knew he found it when Misaki moaned his name loudly.

Misaki could feel his end nearing and went faster, Usagi was also nearing his end. Both men climaxed shouting each others name. Misaki collapsed on top of Usagi trying to catch his breath, Usagi held the boy in his arms.

Misaki stood up and winced as Usagi's cock left him. He lay next to his lover and pulled out an extra blanket from the picnic basket covering them both with it.

"Oh god, Misaki this will be a birthday I will never forget thank you so much, I love what you done for me this whole day" Usagi said, Misaki smiled and cuddled into Usagi.

About two hourse later both men got dressed and headed hom where they continued to make love for the rest of the night.


End file.
